


58. the butterfly

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Kama Sutra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gildarts is a clingy drunk, but Silver can never bring himself to care.





	58. the butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaysquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/gifts).



> for the ftlgbtales / lgbtfairytailnet event "i take pride in what i am" on tumblr.
> 
> go check it out yeehaw!!
> 
> also for my good friend and the catalyst to my flame, Evren. Love ya <3

There was alcohol on Gildarts’ breath, a pungent mixture of cider and whiskey, and it was hot against Silver’s neck; demanding. Silver had never been able to hold his liquor as well as the other man, had stopped drinking after a few beers, and yet he still felt like he was floating, as though the air itself held Gildarts’ in Silver’s arms. 

Their lips met messily, saliva and sweat mingling until Silver did not know where he began and his lover ended. Gildarts squeezed around Silver’s member, and the shorter man moaned, gripping Gildarts’ thighs until the skin around his fingers turned scarlet. His legs were spread wide, his body facing away from Silver, who had to support both their weights. He did not mind, of course, quite enjoyed the change of being in control. With Gildarts, that was a luxury which Silver did not often get to taste.

“Fuck me, Silver.” Gildarts moaned, his head lolling to the side, and Silver could not help but smirk; when Gildarts was like this, drunk and pliable and clingy, there was a sweetness to him which was lost in his sober arrogance. 

“Of course, love.” He pressed a kiss to Gildarts’ neck, steeled his legs, and lifted Gildarts up, his back rubbing against Silver’s chest, skin on skin, and that contact, that  _ intimacy _ , was more important than any release could ever be. 

They were older now, were not young when they met, and things like sex had become more of a symbol of their bond than a vessel of venting their frustrations. Silver could feel it, as Gildarts’ moaned and writhed in his grip, head thrashing from side to side, his erection was waning, but still he enjoyed the drag of Silver’s cock inside of him, and the bruising way his fingers curled into Gildarts’ skin; this was love, maybe even more than that, and even though Silver sat on the edge of exhaustion, his own member going flaccid, the adrenaline and heat and sense of togetherness was more intoxicating than any orgasm had ever been. 

Gildarts moaned loudly, shuddered, and then went limp in Silver’s grip, his energy fully spent. The younger man smiled sweetly at his lover, halted his movements and let his limp member fall from Gildarts. He carried the man to their shared bedroom, placed a kiss on his cheek, and relished in how Gildarts’ stumbled burned his touch. It was another proof that the man was his, and as Silver made himself a warm drink for bed, he contemplated idly how happy that thought made him. 


End file.
